fire
by derekgirl56
Summary: they are both entering the games, th eboy of ice and the girl of fire, will there be flames or just ultimate death? if you like it, say so and ill continue
1. Chapter 1

Cato's pov

I am a monster, just a pawn for the capitol in their precious little 'games' I am meant to give them a good show and maybe win if my brawn didn't take over y head ( as Brutus puts it). I'm not supposed to care about anyone, but I do, I care about my district partner clove and I even feel bad for the other 22 tributes (no matter how pathetic they are) as I watched the reapings. I watched the district ones who were basically all looks and cocky attitudes which I knew would get them killed fairly quickly and then I watched me and clove look fearless and we came onto the stage through volunteering. The rest were basically in the same category of weak and hopeless that is until I saw districts 11 male tribute and I knew his large muscles and general size would give me a run for my money but my heart dropped when I saw the little girl, shorter than clove with no muscle tone or anything but two big brown eyes matching he dark skin and curly hair. I knew that I would be the one to kill this little girl, so she didn't suffer at all; I vow to make it as painless as possible. Then came the last and most over looked district of all, district 12 and there was a scared but strong looking male and another small fragile blond, about 12 years old and my heart gave another small tug and as I was about to turn off the TV I heard a girl yell, my head snapped up and there was a teenage girl running thought the crowd and past the peace keepers who were trying to stop her 'I volunteer!' what? There's never been a volunteer from district 12 before. She stood up straight and stared straight at the stage 'I volunteer as tribute' her voice was firm and strong but I could sense the emotion leaking through it. The little girl started frantically screaming and running for the older girl but the older of the two simply kept her fierce façade and whispered hushed things to her before a tall boy came and dragged the (still screaming) girl away while the peacekeepers directed the volunteer to the stage 'come on up now dear' the shrill voice of the overly dramatic Effie trinket rang through my ears, but I remained focused as she climbed on the stage and was pulled beside Effie 'now what's your name dear' she looked as if she was about to cry but was maintain a calmness well 'katniss everdeen' wait then that means' well I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it?' oh ' yes' she volunteered to possibly die for her sister. I watched as they we ushered off stage and as Brutus and clove started devising plans I couldn't help but think of this girl. Beautiful long brown hair braided back, tan skin with a nice fit body and her eyes are the most beautiful grey but also my level of respect for what she did and how I may have competition with this girl, she has her little sister to go back to and well… I couldn't help but notice something else in those stunning grey eyes, fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato pov

It was the day of the games and my hart couldn't be pounding a faster or harder (partially because the adrenaline of fighting but mostly from the thought of meeting katniss everdeen). I walked into the training center dressed in the usual skin tight training suit (which looked unbelievably good one me) and my eyes scanned the room for her, avoiding the shocked and nervous expressions of my competitors when they saw me. My eyes finally landed on her, over at the knot tying station fumbling with a particularly tricky one, so I made my way over.

She was all alone and away from her annoying counterpart, peeta so it was going to be easy. I walked over and sat down beside her 'hey there, my names Cato' she merely glanced up and went back to work totally ignoring me. 'what's your name twelve' I tried to sound smooth but a little nervousness leaked through' she huffed out some air 'katniss' she remained working obviously attempting to get me to leave but I wasn't that easy to get rid of, 'do you need some help' it seemed as if she was about to say no but thought better of it and nodded.

I leaned over her and took the rope from her hands, showing her how to correctly do it. She attempted and succeeded with a smile that I could help but compare to radiant pearls (but I mentally kicked myself because damn this girl was turning me into a softy) 'thanks 'she muttered 'anytime, now what's your name?' I felt my ego boost that I had done something to help her ' katniss, everdeen' yes, I mean I knew her name but I wanted her to tell me ' pretty just like you' she blushed madly and I inwardly patted myself on the back ' umm thanks, I guess' she looked around and I became painfully aware that everyone was watching us and blushed some more before fiercely glaring at them all ' I have to go' she grumbled and got up towards the sword station, my specialty.

I watched as she picked up the heavy sword and tried to slash away at the dummy, she was actually okay but her aim was off a little. So I got up and walked over 'hey 'she looked at me briefly with a smile before frowning and stabbing the dummy 'if you hold your hand a little higher and spread your legs like this-'I positioned my legs '– your aims should be better' she nodded and did as I said, no doubt hitting it perfectly 'thanks you Cato' she knows my name, duh she does, she probably saw my reaping. Just as I thought things were going good, the shrill voice of glimmer (the girl from 1) ruined it all 'how pathetic, little scum needs help to hold a sword, you'll die in a minute 12'.

Katniss turned abruptly to face her ' what did you say' glimmer smiled ' I said you're going to die you pathetic scum' I narrowed my eyes ' glimmer go away' she frowned at me ' you don't have to be nice Cato, unless you want to be and in that case, never thought you were the type to slum it ' I was about to say something but katniss cut me off ' I am not scum you stupid airhead whore, go back to your corner' she growled and I almost laughed ' don't you dare call me a whore!' glimmer shrieked causing everyone to look at us ' you are nothing, you will die tomorrow and will be the one to do it !' then she turned and stormed off and usually I would be worried but I knew I could take glimmer down if I had to. I turned to katniss and she frowned at me before walking off to the archery station.

I watched her from a distance, not wanting to intrude after all that. I watched as she picked up the arrow and took a glance around at the room of eyes following her every move before aiming at the target and letting go sending it directly for the bulls eyes, she did this 5 more times and landed each one before placing the bow back and turning 'I think that I'll be fine' she glared than walked out, leaving everyone confused ad amazed as well as a little afraid and me I was overly impressed.


End file.
